conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bèergesche Land
The Bergish Land lænd) or in Buergesch De Bèergesche Land bɛərgəʃə lant'' or in French'' Le Pays Bèrges peij bɛʀʒ officially The Grand Duchy of the Bergish Land (Buergesch: Groussherzogtum Bèergesche Land, French: Grand-Duché du Pays Bèrges, English: Grand Duchy of the Bergish Land) is a small landlocked country in western Europe, boardered by France and Switzerland. the Bèergesche Land has a population under half a million people in an area of approzimately 2,729 square kilometres (999 sq mi). Origin of the Name The name Bergish Land was given after the first Grand Duke, Joch van den Bèergen. The meaning of Bèergen is simply 'hills' and therefore Bèergesche Land could be translated as 'The Land of Hills' which rather well describes the landscapes of the country. The name has remained constant throughout the independency of the Bèergesche Land and despite the change of the Grand Duke. History The Bergish Land was established in 1662 by Joch van den Bèergen, the Grand Duke of de Bèergesche Land that had been a part of Switzerland until then. In May 1662 Joch van den Bèergen became the sovereign head of state of the Bèergesche Land. The land got its consitution in the 21 of May which is celebrated as the Day of Constitution (Dag van Constitution) of the Bergish Land. Government The Chamber of Deputies (French: '''Chambre des Députés', Bergish:' Chambre van den Députéen) abbreviated to the Chamber is the unicameral legislature of the Bergish Land. The Chamber is made up of 60 seats. Deputies are elected to serve five-year terms by proportional representation in three multi-seat constituencies. voters may vote for as many candidates as the constituency elects deputies. Suffrage is universal and compulsory amongst adult resident citizens between 18 and 65 years old not otherwise disqualified. The Legislative Circonscriptions 1. Sued (English: South) has the estimated population of 130 422 and elects 19 deputies. It includes the district of Buergdorf, save the city of Buergdorf. 2. Buergdorf has the estimated population of 82 318 and elects 12 deputies. It includes the city of Buergdorf. 3. Nord (English: North) has the estimated population of 128 825 and elects 19 deputies. It is coterminous with the district of Les Bois. 4. West (English: West) has the estimated population of 67 551 and elects 10 deputies. It is coterminous with the district of Brisson. Latest Election Law Foreign Relations & Military Administrative Divisions The Bergish Land is divided into 3 districts. They are the top-level administrative divisions of the Grand Duchy of the Bèergesche Land. The districts are further divided into cantons. Geography and Climate Major Cities The largest city of the Bergish Land's largest city is Buergdorf, the capital of the Bergish Land in the southern part of the country. The second-largest city is Les Bois in the North of the country. Other major cities include Triesen, Birchen, Brisson-sur-Wiesen and Regenbuerg. Transport The Bergish Land has a good railroad net connecting all the major cities. There are also daily bus lines inside and between cities. Buergdorf has a tram as well. There are 2 train lines from Buergdorf: '''A towards Brisson-sur-Wiesen (Stops at: Buergdorf - Triesen - Birchen - Brison-sur-Wiesen) and B''' towards '''Les Bois (Stops at: Buergdorf - Triesen - Birchen - Regenbuerg - Les Bois). Economy Demographics Culture Language The language of the Bergish Land is called Buergesch. It is a Germanic language which bears strong resemblance to Modern High German and Luxembourgish with a significant amount of borrowings from French. Buergesch is the official language de jure and de facto. Due to the country's geography French is widely spoken and taught in schools. German and English are widely spoken as well. Cuisine Bergish cuisine is rather uniform throughout the country. Beef, poultry and mutton are the main varieties of meat consumed in the Bergish Land, with beef being the most popular. Meat is often consumed in sausage form. The most popular vegetables are potatoes, cabbage, carrots, onions and swedes. Cheese and quark are widely produced and consumed. The national alcoholic beverage is beer but wine is gaining popularity, too. Carbonated mineral water and fruit juices (especially apple, cranberry, cherry) or a mixture of those two, generally called Schier, are popular. See also * List of in Category: